Freezing Plasma
by Shadow Artist 98
Summary: Sequel to A Story of an Average Trainer. So you should read that before reading this. 100 plus views
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since I summoned Arceus to Spear Pillar, and caused him to go on a rampage. They sent me to multiple locations in the world, with some goal in mind. Not a single one, was anywhere near Unova. I am currently in Arceus' dimension, which was complete nothingness, literately all white everywhere and a floor which one can't even tell if it exists, awaiting my next assignment. Eventually, Arceus called me over. I had on my black t-shirt and jeans. "You got another mission?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"No, you've finished the last one." He replied, emotionlessly.

"So?"

"Yes, you can return to your world."

"Thank you!" I shouted, before running through the newly formed portal.

I was immediately surrounded by ice, ice and more ice. There were buildings covered in ice everywhere, even an occasional free standing ice pillar. "Uh, where am I?" I asked out loud.

"You're in Opelucid," a guy replied as he walked by.

_Opelucid? Since when? _"Oh… thanks," I responded, after questioning my supposed location. I checked my Xtransceiver, which I still had. _Yep, it says Opelucid too._ It was quite entertaining to try the map in the other realm. It just kept skipping through random maps in a futile attempt to locate me. I followed the map to the eastern edge of town, only slipping on the ice and falling on my face twice. _I know things can change in a year, but better receive an explanation as to why Opelucid is frozen over._ I walked past the eastern edge of Opelucid. I stopped not long after, looking to study this weird jaw-like thing. I poked it, causing it to collapse. Attached to it was a small, pale yellow colored, humanoid figure. It was completely unconscious. _This doesn't look good. I better take it to the Pokemon Center._ I picked it up, and began carrying it back to town. I ran straight to the pokemon center. "Nurse, she needs your help." I told her, passing her the pokemon. The nurse took her and rushed into the back room. The nurse later returned.

"She's suffering from starvation, but she'll recover just fine. You may no longer be her trainer." The nurse stated.

"Huh? I'm not her trainer, I found her on the side of the road." I replied, confused.

"She must be an abandoned pokemon. Mawile aren't native to Unova."

"I hope you don't mind, but may I go see her? I'm worried."

"Sure, just follow me." She replied, with a smile. She led me to the room that Mawile was staying in. I took a seat next to her bed and waited. Eventually, she opened her eyes.

"Maw-maw ile?" She asked, sleepily.

"We're in a Pokemon Center, you passed out beside the road."

"Ile Mawile," she added sadly.

"Were you abandoned by your trainer?" I asked softly. She nodded visibly on the verge of crying. "I can be your trainer." I added. She jumped out of bed, and wrapped me in a hug. _I'll take that as a yes. _I laid her back in the bed. "First, you should rest a bit." I recommended. She gave a slight nod, before going back to sleep. _I ought to get her a Pokeball_. I stood to leave and felt around my pocket. I pulled out a minimized Pokeball that had Ma etched into the front. I had marked the pokeball of my team with the first two letters of their species when caught. _Arceus planned this._ I sat back down.

"You can't really complain can you?" Caligo, my alternate personality, pointed out.

"Nope," I a couple of days, Mawile was allowed to leave and she decided to join me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still accepting OCs and suggestions. The updates may be a bit irregular, mainly because each chapter takes more or less time. It depends. With Pokemon X and Y out, I intend to integrate Fairy type and Mega Evolutions into this story.**

* * *

The Mawile, as I found out, was called Ella. I was only able to find this out through a game of 20 questions. She's really kind, I'm don't know why anyone would abandon her. With my new friend, I made my way to Undella Town, pretty much avoiding other trainers and pokemon when possible. I'm pretty sure that they are with Gretchen. I couldn't think of anywhere else they'd be. Within, like a week or so, I had reached the northern end of Undella. I pet the Mawile, who was sitting on my shoulder.

"So, why are we stopping in Undella?" Ella asked.

"Well, I'm pretty certain my sister, and my team is here, I still need to know what has happened while I was away, and during autumn it's pretty empty." I replied. "Wait, is that?" I asked, as I saw a Typhlosion walking by. "Ella, I'm going to recall you, I'm not sure how he'll react." I warned. She nodded, before being zapped into the pokeball. I ran towards him yelling, "TYYYYYYYY!" He immediately grabbed my leg and flung me face first into the sand.

"Ty ty phlo." He replied, not even looking at me.

"Oh yeah, I don't have the translator." I stated, finally realizing I wouldn't be able to understand him. "Ty, it's me, Troy. Don't tell me you forgot. It's been 3 years to the day, since the Spear Pillar conundrum." He finally looked at me, then bear hugged me.

"Ty-phlosion." He answered. I laughed.

"I can't understand you, take me to the translator." I replied laughing. He walked towards one of the villas and I followed close behind. He led me to the door, and then put his hands/claws in front of me, before walking inside. _I guess he wants me to wait here. _I stood and waited for a couple of minutes. _I'm having a severe case of déjà vu. _I looked around. _Minus **she who I shall not name.**_ I shrugged. Ty opened the door and pretty much the whole team tackled me to the ground, creating a literal pile of pokemon. There was a flurry of voices and words, most of which I didn't catch. _I see Toby, Ty, Roy, Sapphira, Gabriel, Anthony, Ed, George, Jess… wait where is Sam and Alexis? _Eventually, Gretchen walked out trying to find out the commotion, saw the pile and helped out, then pulled me into a hug. She was still a couple inches shorter than me, and had decided to cut her hair, so that now it didn't go past her shoulders. _She still has the overly large nose though._ Tom soon followed, he was a little taller than me, with green eyes, and blond hair. "Hey, it's good to see you all but we're missing a couple of people and pokemon. Where is Anna, Alexis and Sam?" I asked, noticing the absence of a person, a Serperior and a Zebstrika.

"Anna became Champion, and Sam and Alexis went with her. How are you alive?" Tom replied.

"Oh, well Arceus kind have been making me perform missions of sorts." I answered. "Before I forget, I need to introduce someone to you." I added, pulling out the red pokeball. I released Ella, who landed on the ground next to Toby.

"Who is that?" Tom asked.

"This is Ella and despite the giant pair of jaws, she's really friendly." I replied. Immediately she began running all around inspecting the group. "Hey, Ella let me introduce you." She ran over to my side. I pointed to the Absol, "This is Toby." I introduced her to Ty- the Typhlosion, Roy- the Volcarona, Sapphira- the shiny Gigalith, Anthony- the Flygon, Gabriel- the Aggron, Ed- the Kinklang, Jess- the Walrein, and George the Sawsbuck. "Can I come in? There are some things we need to speak about." I asked.

"Sure," Gretchen replied leading the way. I followed, as well as Tom and my team. I took as seat in one of the wooden chairs that surrounded the glass top table. My team followed us in, and Gabriel began hugging Ella, talking about how cute she was. "What do you need to know?" Gretchen asked, sitting down across the table from me.

"Why is Opelucid covered in ice?"

"Well, not long after Anna became Champion, they took this boat, somehow got it to fly and using some cannon of sorts froze it… As of now nobody knows how they're doing this. Most of the trainers who try to get on board are shot down by the pokemon on board. She's been working nonstop since that occurrence to find them, with no luck. Her assistant is making her take a week off, before she works herself to death. She'll be here later today."

"Well, I waited a year to see everybody again, what's a couple more hours." I replied with a smile, which quickly disappeared. "It worries me that she's working too hard."

"Don't worry, she'll be feeling better once she sees you again." Tom answered with a wink. I was about to reply, when one of the doors down the hallway opened slightly, then quickly closed. I began walking over to that door, curious as to what I saw.

"Don't," Gretchen warned. I opened the door, and peered in the room. I stepped farther in, and peered behind the door. I jumped back, quickly bringing my scythe with the two blades, the farthest one had the dull edge away from me, and the nearer one had the dull edge closer to me.

"Um… hi Troy," the girl hiding behind the door, shyly greeted me. _You have got to be kidding me. _Ella ran over to my side, and put the jaws on the back of her head, in Melissa's face.

"Care to explain why Melissa is here?" I asked, glaring at the brunette.

"So if what you're telling me is true, then I'm supposed to trust her?" I asked, after Tom explained what had happened.

"Yep pretty much." He replied. I looked back at Melissa, who was silently sitting there, hoping I would forgive her. She began to toy with her hair, when my gaze fell on her.

"I'm still not going to trust her, not after what she did." I stated.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Tom sighed.

"Troy, you can trust me, I-" Melissa started only to be interrupted by Ella snarling at her. Melissa continued, "What about us?"

"It's over, and it has been for a year." I replied remorselessly.

"I can-" She began, only to be interrupted by me this time.

"You know Melissa, there are many things I want to say to you, most of which are very unpleasant, but I'll bite my tongue." I stated.

"I understand, but please, what do I have to do?" She continued. I sat there wordlessly. _I pretty much said I won't speak to her. What is there not to understand about this? _

"You didn't put it very well," Caligo pointed out. _Even so, I'd look stupid if I spoke to her now. _"You're being really stubborn," Caligo stated. _Yeah I know, but I'm justified in this. _"Sure you are." Caligo responded sarcastically. I rose from my seat, and walked to the door.

"I'm going outside." I stated, before leaving. I walked over to the Pokemon Center, having memorized the location from the last time I was here, and sat on one of the benches that wasn't there last time. _And right when I thought I was ready to move on. _I sat there until, I felt the shadow of a large bird cast over me. I looked over to see a Braviary, coming in for a landing. I was immediately tackled into a bear hug, by a girl with long dirty blond hair. As she hugged me, she was crying about how she thought I wouldn't come back. _Wait, this is Anna? She's changed a lot. _I awkwardly hugged her back. "It's good to see you again." I said. I noticed she was wearing a blue jacket. I checked the back. _Yep, this was mine. Wait… why is she wearing my jacket? Well, I guess it doesn't matter all that much. _

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." She responded, no longer crying. "What happened to you after you went through the portal?"

"Are you sure we should tell her about this?" I asked, noting the other girl who was on the Braviary. She had dark brown eyes, and jet black hair worn in a bun.

"I already know, and from the way Anna's hugging you, you must be Troy." The girl pointed out. Anna quickly let go of me, her face turning red. "My name is Emily, nice to meet you." She added, pulling Anna to her feet.

"Nice to meet you too. Anna hasn't caused too much trouble has she?" Anna punched me in the shoulder. "Still as overly violent as I remember." I laughed. She handed me 2 pokeballs. One labeled Bl and the other Sn.

"I think that they'd like to see you again." Anna stated. I threw them both into the air, and the Zebstrika and Serperior were released onto the sand.

"It's nice to see you 2 again." I greeted them, before being tackled by Sam. I spent a couple of minutes, greeting Sam and Alexis, before they calmed down enough to not accidentally kill me. "Tom and Gretchen should know of your-," I started. I looked over to see Anna collapse onto the ground.

"I told you," Emily pointed out, lifting her head off the ground. I knelt down beside her.

"I'll take her to the villa, you run ahead and let them know what happened." I ordered. Emily nodded, handed me Anna and ran off. I carried Anna as fast as I could to the villa, which Tom was waiting outside of, holding the door open. I made my way down the hallway, and laid Anna down on the bed and sat there and waited for her to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I went back and lessened the time that Troy was gone. Instead of 3 years, it's now 1. So that is the main change. Now onto the story.**

* * *

I woke up, due to a ray of sunlight shining directly on my face. _When did I fall asleep?_ My eyes adjusted to the light. _Am I? Yep I'm lying on Anna._ I immediately got off her, hoping she hadn't awoken. "My apologies," I stated, even though she didn't appear conscious. I leaned close to her face, in an attempt to find a sign of life.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked. _Dang it, talk about almost giving me a heart attack._

"Just making sure you didn't die on me." I replied. She slowly sat up in the bed.

"So you did miss me!" She silently exclaimed.

"Says the girl who was wearing my jacket for the past year," I retorted jokingly.

"Says the guy who fell asleep on me," She countered. I bowed my head in defeat.

"Yes, I did miss you… a lot actually. But admit it, you missed me as well." She hid her face, which meant that I was probably right.

"So what if I did?"

"Are you sure that you're the same girl who was hugging me and crying yesterday?" I asked. She didn't respond. I wrapped my arms around her in an awkward hug. "I'm just messing with you. Please, don't get mad at me." I added softly. I looked her dead in the eyes. She couldn't hide the fact that she was blushing like crazy. She hugged me back, in what I assume to be acceptance of my request for forgiveness. "Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Do you know how the others knew who you are?"

"I never gave it any thought. How?"

"We covered up every trace of your existence we could. In order to prevent the reformed Team Plasma from using you against us, we made it so, that as far as everybody knows, you don't exist." She replied, guiltily. I smiled a little.

"That's what's bothering you? I completely understand why you did that. It's completely understandable, well to me at least." She gave me a small smile.

"You're the only person in Unova that wouldn't mind, aren't you?"

"I don't know about all of Unova, but maybe half of it." I replied, smiling as well.

"Okay, wise guy, then why don't you go and get out of this room, so I can change."

"Understood." I replied, with a salute before leaving the room.

I sat out on the beach, wearing black swim trunks I was forced to buy, with Ella sprawled out a few feet away. _I can't believe I forgot to grab my team._ I sighed. _It's been a year, yet they still consider you their trainer and friend… it's nice to have pokemon like them. _"So Ella, how'd you like meeting my old team?" I asked her.

"They seem friendly, and have welcomed me like a friend." She replied. _I'm glad I didn't forget to calibrate the translator yesterday. _"That girl from earlier was really cute." She added.

"Which one, the one I almost killed, or Anna?" I asked.

"I like Anna better."

"So do I." I replied without thought. She gave me a peculiar look. "I don't mean it like that." I backtracked.

"Sure you don't." She teased.

"I don't."

"You don't what?" Anna asked, having snuck up on me.

"It's nothing of much importance." I replied, stopping Ella from saying something else.

"Ok… and you forgot these," Anna stated, holding up my team's pokeballs.

"I know, but if I went to get them, something indecent would most certainly occur," I replied.

"Well look at you, acting like a gentleman." She teased.

"I did before, why not now as well?" I took the pokeballs and released my team. All of which were still asleep. _I guess that's what I'd expect my team to do this early in the morning._ Ella looked disappointed at the lack of conscious pokemon. "They'll wake up… eventually." I added. Anna sat down next to me.

"You're gone for a year and this is what you do when you come back?" She asked.

"I wasn't just locked in the God dimension, Arceus sent me on various missions and whatnot. I've been around. Some places have been less than enjoyable, the summit of Mount Silver is a good example." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a prism-like stone. "I was given this odd stone by one person who I helped." I returned it to its respective pocket. We sat together for a few minutes, idly chatting. The fun stopped the moment the air became unreasonably cold for Undella, and a giant ship became visible just above the horizon. "Um… Anna?" She had already seen it. "Ella help me wake the others." I directed. She began trying to shake Ty awake. I dug around in my bag. _Ah hah._ I pulled out a Chesto Berry. I gave it to George, causing the Sawsbuck to immediately awaken. "George, Aromatherapy." I directed. A sweet smell wafted throughout the area, waking the others. They all turned their attention to me, some were confused, Ty was angry that I had woken him. Their questions were answered with a simple gesture to the giant flying ship. "What are we dealing with Anna?" I asked.

"Even I don't know most of it, all I can say is that they used a freeze ray of sorts on Opelucid." She replied.

"Okay, then that means that Ty, Roy, Gabriel, and Ed will stay down here in case they use such a weapon. The rest of you are coming with me." I ordered. I returned all of them, besides those mentioned previously and Anthony. "Anna, you stay down here, it's probably you they're after." I stated, not giving her a chance to argue, I climbed onto Anthony's back. "Let's go, Anthony," I directed, before he launched us full speed towards the ship. It took less than 15 seconds before we reached the ship. We made as quick as a landing as possible. The deck was swarming with people in grey uniforms with a shield with a large P on it. _They look like Team Plasma grunts._ I released Toby, Sapphira, George, Alexis, Sam, Jess and Ella. The grunts noticed me immediately, and had already surrounded me. Most of them had already sent out pokemon. I saw some Liepard, Mightyena, and a Purugly. They all attacked at once. My team held off most of them. A Mightyena managed to slip through, and leapt straight at me. I swung my scythe up in an attempt to block, but he managed to push me over the side of the ship. I grabbed for the railing, but I was too slow and began to plummet to the ocean below. I turned towards the ocean, then back to the boat. My team was following. _Are they insane?_ I quickly pulled out their pokeballs and returned them, except for Anthony. He was slowing closing the gap, but not fast enough. I reached out for the Flygon, who was almost within reach, but I hit the water, and it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I regained consciousness on a sandy beach. "Are you dead?" I heard a girl ask, before kicking me. _Who is this person?_ I didn't reply, I felt too tired to. "If you're dead, I'm taking your stuff." She warned. I slowly got to my knees, using my hands to keep myself up. Everything hurt, but I don't think that I was injured. Then everything came back to me. I began digging through my pockets, pulling out 8 pokeballs. I lined them up on the ground, then checked Anthony's pokeball, trying to see if he was in it. No luck, he wasn't there. "You know, a pokeball has to have a pokemon in it to send one out." I finally worked up the ability to speak.

"I know, but he isn't there." I replied, trying to not panic. I finally gave a look to the person who just a moment ago kicked me. She was 5 feet 6 inches. She had silver-white hair, which reached her shoulders, with a streak of black visible on her right side. She was staring at me angrily, as it appeared, with her crimson red eyes. She was wearing a black singlet, with a white coat over it, white jean shorts, grey stocking and knee-high black boots. _What do you make of this Caligo? _I receive no response from within the confines of my brain. _You there? _Still nothing. Panic began to arise again, I put my hands on my head. "Are you there? Please answer me." I begged Caligo. The girl just stood there, staring at me, confused.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked. I ignored her, and kept trying to contact my second personality. She was already winding up a kick, when I realized that there were other problems to attend to.

"Oops, sorry," I apologized, turning to her. I rubbed the back of my head. "My second personality is gone." I added. _The inside of my head feels empty now. _I grabbed the pokeballs, and put them back in my pockets. I grabbed my scythe and laid it against a tree. I sent out what I had of my team, which was Toby, Sapphira, George, Alexis, Sam, Jess and Ella. Toby, walked over to my side and growled at the girl. "Don't worry," I said, trying to calm him down.

"How do you know that she's not one of them?" He replied. _When Tom showed me that he reversed engineered the translator and made it more compact, I didn't think it would work as sufficiently. Well, that showed me._

"Well for one I was unconscious not very long ago she could have taken you then." I retorted. "I'm going to assume miss… what is your name?" I asked her.

"It's Ebony," she replied quietly. "Don't get used to it."

"Nice to meet you Ebony. I'm Troy." I replied, extending a hand. She hesitated, but reluctantly shook my hand. "Okay guys, I'm going to assume that it's getting late. So, we're going to set camp up here." I ordered as they ran off to get supplies, Jess being to only of them to stay. "So Ebony, where exactly are we?"

"Northeast from Straiton."

"Really?! That quiet a distance from Undella."

"Undella Town? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "I finally get to see them after a full year, and the next day, we're pulled apart again by cruel fate."

"I remember hearing something about Team Plasma being there yesterday. Some people also reported seeing a trainer plummeting off the Frigate. Must be quite stupid to try that." Ebony commented.

"I take offence to that." I replied. "But you're probably right. What happened after that?"

"Team Plasma retreated, for what appears to be, no reason." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, it's getting late and soon it's be too dark to see. You could camp out here."

"Sorry, I don't sleep near creepy people who I found washed up on the beach." She responded.

"Suit yourself." I added, before she walked out of sight. _Wait a minute… she called me creepy. _I suppressed a laugh, and turned to Jess. "I'm not that creepy am I?"

"I don't think so, but apparently she does." Jess replied. We camped out there for the night. My team and I pretty much munched on berries from the area, for dinner. Despite the lack of supplies, we managed to get some sleep that night. I slept on the ground surrounded by, who I had with me, of my team. It was a little chilly. I woke up in what appeared to be the middle of the night. I looked to see that someone placed a blanket on me. I was sleeping on my side, and realized that someone who was human and not pokemon, was sleeping behind me. _I thought that this would happen. _"What were you saying about not sleeping next to the 'creepy' guy, Ebony?" I teased her.

"Shut up." She replied, quietly. I suppressed a laugh. "I got lost and ended up back here and it is getting colder. So don't get used to it." She added monotonously.

"I don't intend to." I responded, scooting away from her. "Besides if I ever did, Sam there, would kick my face in." I added pointing to the sleeping Zebstrika. That was followed by an awkward silence, which lasted until we both decided to return back to sleep.

I woke up in an, unfortunately, familiar place. I was the playground of the school went to when I was 5. It is exactly how I remember it. The same orange rocks, the same silver fence that borders the playground, the swing set that sat 10 feet from one side of the fence, the same light blue monkey bars, I had burned it all into my memory. I walked until I was no more than a yard away from the swing set. "Seem familiar?" an all too familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned to face the Zoroark named Elliot.

"Forgetting would be difficult. Why are you here?" I responded.

"I'm your interpretation of the real Elliot. As for why I'm here, I'm just testing a theory." He replied.

"Which is?"

"We're the same." He replied.

"Quit joking around." I answered, not amused.

"When you caught me, you tore me away from my family, so I killed your parents, it's quite obvious that we're both psychopaths, and we've both already killed. Don't bother saying you haven't killed, because not only have you killed me, but that boy with the Manectric. Yes I know about him. Like I was saying, we're 2 sides of the same coin." I was about to interject, but he continued. "That is all." He added, not giving me a chance to argue. The shadows rose up from the ground and covered the world in darkness, expelling me from the dream.

* * *

**How did I do with the new character? Good? Bad? You don't know? You haven't read this chapter yet and have no idea what I'm talking about? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for not posting in about a week. Most of the time, it'll take less time to have the chapter up. Excluding around the holiday**

* * *

I woke up again, this time, in the morning. _We aren't the same. It was probably caused by Caligo disappearing, and my mind is messing with me. _I decided to think about it later. Luckily, Sam hadn't woken before me and attempted make my head concave nor did I suffer another dream like I did earlier. I looked over at the pair of Absol lying a couple feet away. _Toby is the only Absol I know. Maybe, the other one belongs to Ebony. Speaking of Ebony… _I looked over, at the girl who was lying there the night before. _She's asleep. I'll just ask her later._ George, slowly walked over to me after realizing that he wasn't the only one awake. "What's up George?" I asked the approaching Sawsbuck.

"What make you think that something is up?" He questioned.

"I know that you don't like to talk unless something is up." I replied.

"I've seen a dragon fly overhead multiple times. I think it might be Anthony, or Jim."

"So Gretchen finally got Jim to evolve into a Salamence?" He nodded in response. "Back to the topic at hand, if you're right, then we know that they're looking for us. No… they're looking for us regardless of whether that's them or not." I backtracked. "Let me try to call them with my Xtransceiver." I checked it, tapping the power button repeatedly. "No good, these things are practically indestructible. It looks like I managed to find a way to break it." I stated. "Let me know when they pass by again, we'll try to signal them down." I instructed. He nodded before strolling off. _I've been wearing swim trunks and a shirt for 2 days now. I should really purchase clothing that is more suited to fall. _I shivered at the thought. _I better go win a couple of battles. _Normally, after a battle I'd turn down any prize money, but I don't have much of a choice. I walked over to Ella, who was just waking up. I knelt down beside her, so that I was her height. "Do you want to go train for a little?" I whispered. It took her a minute to understand what I asked, but she eventually responded with a nod. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder. "Ok, so now we just have to find a trainer willing to battle." I began looking for someone to battle. I lucked out and found someone within a few minutes. He agreed before I even finished asking, but I won't complain. He threw forth a Reuniclus.

"I hope that you're going to use someone stronger than her." He taunted.

"Nope, she's strong enough." I countered. Ella jumped off my shoulder and landed in front of me, ready to fight. "Ella, let's begin, Dark Pulse." The Mawile opened her giant pair of jaws, and a black mass formed. She then fired the mass as a beam of energy at Reuniclus, who knocked it away easily.

"You'll have to do better. Use Focus Blast." The Reuniclus charged up a teal ball of energy, before launching it at Ella, who sidestepped it at the last second.

"Retaliate with Iron Head." Ella became cloaked in a grey light before slamming full speed into Reuniclus. "Don't let it recover, Play Rough." She became shrouded in a faint pink aura, before charging Reuniclus again. She unleashed a barrage of blows, before Reuniclus collapsed. I walked over to the tree behind me, plucked two Oran berries from the branches, and gave one to Ella and the other to the other trainer. The other trainer fed his pokemon the berry, before silently passing me some money and walking away. I gave Ella a high-five before lifting her onto my shoulder and heading the same direction the trainer went, which I assume is to a town.

"Was that really training or did you need some money?" Ella asked, once comfortably on my shoulder.

"Both, I was hoping for him to be stronger, and I need to money for supplies." I responded.

"Like actual pants and not a swim suit?" She specified.

"Yeah, it's going to start getting cold soon, and I'm hoping to avoid frostbite, when it does." We managed to get to Straiton, purchase some supplies, and made our way back to camp, within a fair amount of time.

I made it back to the camp, everyone was awake by this point. "Hey Troy, you look like a lumberjack." Alexis greeted me, pointing out my blue jeans and red plaid shirt.

"Well, it was either this or spend, I don't know how long, in swim trunks and they were on sale, so yeah…" I replied. "I also got some medical supplies, a tent, a blanket, a lighter and the guy gave me this handy bag free of charge. Hopefully the others will find us before we need to use them however."

"How long do you think that will be?" Toby asked.

"George says that he has seen a large pokemon flying overhead as of earlier today. There's a chance it's Anthony or Jim. We plan to signal it down next time we see it." I answered. "Speaking of George…" I added as the Sawsbuck approached.

"It's approaching." He warned. I looked up towards the sky.

"Yep, there's something flying over yonder." I replied. "Ella, can we get a Flash Cannon aimed upward and don't hit them." I instructed. She nodded, before lifting her jaw above her head, and charging energy, before firing the beam vertically into the sky. Having seen the attack, the dragon circled directly above us, before slamming down onto the ground. It was a pokemon that I've never seen before in my life. It was a large, winged, black and had giant blue, what resembled speakers, on its head. A person was seated atop the pokemon. Without warning it released a shockwave and sent everybody around it flying back. I flew a couple yards, before landing on my face and skidding to a stop. I removed my face from the ground, and looked up to see Ebony standing next to me. "Hi," I greeted her. She responded by putting her foot on my face.

"Pervert…" She replied.

"I beg to differ," I answered, pulling my face away from her foot. I stood up, and looked back to the pokemon. "It's not them!" I pointed out, punching a nearby tree full strength. I removed my hand, which hurt from hitting the tree, and turned my attention to the girl, who jumped off the dragon, and was running towards me. She was about as tall as Ebony, she had long black hair which reached to her mid back and was tied into a red bow near the end, her bangs covered only her forehead, except for the couple of strands which extended to just above her chest. I was completely calm until I noticed her eyes… the crimson red lake that were her eyes, they were too much like Elliot's claws. Despite the fact that he was long dead, I couldn't help but think that she was him, and I swung my scythe up and stopped it with her head between the blades. Balancing the weapon with my left hand, I brought my right over to the translator on my wrist, and turned it off. "Speak." I ordered, menacingly. The pokemon behind her snarled protectively but I ignored it. I didn't look, but I could tell that even Ebony, wasn't expecting the outburst.

"Hello," she replied, slowly grabbing and lowering the weapon. I withdrew it, and placed it on the ground, before sitting beside it. I turned the translator back on.

"My apologies," I bowed my head in guilt. "It was a misunderstanding."

"Care to give an explanation?" Ebony requested. The pokemon that snarled at me earlier, charged at me, but I just ignored it, as its trainer convinced it to settle down.

"I think that you both deserve one." I replied, still angry at myself. I explained to them the events that included the Zoroark, including the dream that had occurred the night before. It did little to make me feel any better.

* * *

**So this is the second OC that's been introduced thus far. You'll get to know more about her next chapter. Just some additional information, the translator that Tom designed is pretty much a bulky wristwatch. He designed it to be much stronger and that is why it still works and the Xtransceiver doesn't.**


End file.
